A soul eater story
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: When a new kid shows up at Death Mesiter Academy what will happen, will danger follow. Rate and Review
**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own way he plot and Darkness, Karma, and Shadow.**

I looked up at the huge academy in front of me, I hesitated before continuing. I was 16, and tall for my age, I was six foot, I had long black hair, my eyes were emerald green, I looked tall and scrawny to people, I didn't look all that strong, but in fact I'm actually pretty strong. I wore a pair of torn up jeans with a black shirt, with a dragon on it, I had a black, jacket on. I was a meister and new to Death Weapon Meister Academy, I didn't have a weapon or anything. I glanced up at the school one more time before I went in. I went to the office and got a tag. The tag said, Karma, Meister, I went around the school exploring it. I was trying to find the class room 201, I was looking until I finally found it. I went in, the teacher was a guy, he had white hair, he wore glasses, across his face was a stitches, he wore a white lab coat with stitches all over his clothes, he also was sitting in a swivel chair. "Oh, yes, the new kid, take a seat" he said, I went up to the desks, they were all combined, and where in four rows, I took the only empty seat, I was beside this, black haired boy. He had icy blue eyes, he wore all black, I picked up whispers along the rows, "I feel bad for her" one person was saying, "yeah, and she doesn't look that strong" another one said, I just ignored them, and tried to listen to the lesson. It was about dissecting different things. The bell rang for the class to be over, I got up and was going to go and leave the school building like everyone else. I got outside, but I was stopped by the boy I sat next to. "Hey, wait, I got a a ritual for new kids" the boy said, I could tell that he was a weapon, a scythe I think. "Really, what is it" I asked, "fight me and find out" he said, people were gathering around, I heard some whispers, "poor kid, looks like Shadow's going to beat up another one" one said, "yeah, that new girl won't stand a chance" another one said. The boy called Shadow, was standing, waiting for my answer, I never back away from a challenge, so I said, "fine, if it's a fight you want, then I'll fight you" I said, he smiled, I just took off my jacket. I barely got a chance to get ready before he attacked, he lunged at me, he wasn't using his power, but he still was fast, but to me it looked like slow motion, I dodged, and jumped back. He attacked again, this time faster, I still jumped back and dodged him, he kept on attacking I kept on dodging until I felt something against my back, I knew it was a wall, so I couldn't jump back. He came at me again, I jumped up, over his head, and landed perfectly behind him, I was getting bored with this fight so I attacked, my fist hit his head. Then I kicked his feet, he fell flat on his butt, I just walked away. He got up, fury in his eyes, he came at me, this time with his power, I caught it with my bare hand, then I kicked his face. He fell on the ground passed out. I picked up my jacket and walked away. Everyone just went back to what they were doing before the fight, another black haired boy came up to me, he was smiling, "hi, your the new kid right, that was awesome, I'm Darkness" he said, "hi, I'm Karma" I said, "yeah, hey your a meister right, I'm a weapon, but I don't have a partner, want to team up" he said, he offered his hand out to me, "okay, fine with me" I said, I took his hand.

"Wait, this is your place" I asked, Darkness as he opened his door. I didn't have a place so I'm staying at Darkness's house. "Yeah, what about it" he asked, "it's so, clean" I said, "wait, really" he asked, then he looked himself, "oh, that must be the housekeeper, she comes here every now and then to clean" he said, "oh, okay, so where am I sleeping" I asked, "guest p bedroom, second door to the left" he said, I went to my bedroom. I unpacked my things, and neatly put my stuff up, there was even a desk, I put my collection on my dresser, I collect dragons. I put my blankets on my bed, and hung my posters on my wall, then I took out my pillows and my overstuffed dragon and put them on my bed, everything I owned had a dragon on it. I made sure everything was nice and neat. When Darkness came in, he gasped, "you had all of this in one bag" he asked, "yes, I did" I said, "I got it from a witch shop, it can fit anything in it" I said, holding it up. "What's with the dragons" he asked, "I like dragons, it's like a hobby" I said, "yeah I can see that, so what would you like for dinner tonight" he asked, "I really, don't care" I said, he nodded and went out of my room. I went back to decorating my room, I pulled out a bookcase that I can take apart and put back together, after that was done I put my books on it, all of them was about dragons. I pulled the one that I was currently reading and sat on my bed, I started reading where I left off. It was called, Dragons:Myth or Real.


End file.
